En el telèfono!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: TRADUCCION! No sean duros con ella se que ya esta publicada una pero esta es mejorada! Soy nueva en esto. Shun esta hablando por telefono ¿con quien sera? ¿sera su novia?


**Por favor leer esto antes de pasar al FIC:**

**Bueno hola a todos los lectores. Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics y trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Quizá sea esta la primera historia que publique, pero CUIDADO quiero ACLARAR algo. Esta historia NO es mía, repito, NO es de mi propiedad ni la historia ni los personajes, en el caso de la Historia le Pertenece a: WTFGohan3 los personajes a los autores y sus respectivos, los tomo prestados como método solo de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Yo solo me Limito a traducir. Otra cosa ya se que de esta historia ya subieron una traducción, echa por el autor original. Pero yo quise hacer otra Mejorando en el sentido de la gramática que utilizamos acá en Latinoamérica (solo ojo la gramática, ortografía es me disculpo por los errores) para su mejor Entendimiento puesto que me parece una buena historia. Aclaro con críticas por esto que no quisiera toparme (si es que ahí) acusándome de plagio o diciéndome "Esta historia ya esta aquí".**

**Bueno aclarado esto creo que puedo decir, que disfruten la lectura.**

**Los invito a visitar mi perfil en el Cual Se encuentran mis gustos con Respecto a los animes y las historias de Digimon Para los que les guste ya que publicare mar hoy o en un futuro.**

**No olviden comentar!!**

**¡¿En el teléfono?!**

**Dan Punto de vista**

Me quede boquiabierto. Agarre de PRISA A Marucho Cubriendo su boca asegurándome de que no Pudiera hablar.

-Tienes que quedarte quieto. Escucha.-Le susurre al oído. El lo hizo sin ninguna objeción. Ante esto Ace, Mira y el barón se habían unido por curiosidad. Escuchamos en silencio, tímidos Emitiendo en solitario "oh" o "ah"

Creo que eso fue el shock de mi vida.

Shun estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien ... alguien que Parecía importante.

-Que yo tambien extraño, Desearía que estuvieras aquí .- El dijo

--

-Pero no puedes estar aquí, me partiría si terrible te lastimaran.

--

-Si lo se, estoy seguro de que les enseñarías A LOS vestales de que esta echo un verdadero peleador.

--

-Eres tan dulce.

- ¿Con quién demonios esta hablando? -Preguntó Ace. Me encogí de hombros, como si yo lo supiera.

-Yo también te amo, luego te llamo .- fue todo lo que escuché.

Me preguntaba que habría dicho en el medio, Cuando Ace interrumpió. Estoy seguro de que había más en esta situación.

-Pueden entrar y dejar de espiarme, son muy malos en eso de todas formas. Finalmente-dijo Shun.

Asome lentamente mi cabeza por la puerta. Me miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

--

**Shun Punto de vista**

--

-Gush Dan es un idiota .- Pensé

-Como ...

- ¿Piensas que soy idiota cierto? Soy un ninja, siempre estoy al pendiente de mis alrededores.

Su cara Cambio a una expresión de "que tonto"

- ¿Con quién hablabas? - Pregunto Ace, estaba esperando esa pregunta.

- ¿Es de tu incumbencia? - Le respondí de De la Manera mas severa que podia.

- ¿Y si hablabas con el enemigo?

-Si Ace estaba hablando con el enemigo, yo extraño demasiado al enemigo que aquí estoy ayudándolos a ustedes en vez de estar con ella ...

-Entonces es "ella"

-Yo no dije eso .- Lo negué Poniendome en evidencia, que había visto no se dieran cuenta de mi error.

-Sí, sí lo hiciste. Entonces ... ¿quien es ella?

- ¿Sera tu novia?

- ¡No! - Grité. Dios odiaba Cuando tenian razón.

-Muy defensivo.-Dijo Dan con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si estaba hablando con mi novia, ahora si no les molesta quisiera terminar mi conversación. Privado en un error .-

- ¿Enserio? Wow, Shun yo siempre pensé que eras gay y Resulta que tienes una chica, ya era hora. ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

No conteste. Solo eso agravaría las cosas. ¿A veces me preguntaba por que eran mis amigos?

Mi teléfono Empiezo a vibrar.

-Tengo que tomar esta llamada.-Dije finalmente.

--

-Eso Hicieron ¿Como?

**Dan Punto de vista**

--

Yo solo permanecía sorprendido.

-Entonces tú crees Debería decirles que.

--

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Mirándonos Shun.

--

-Tú sabes que haría lo que fuera por Ti.-Dijo sonriendo. Quería romper a reir en ese momento. ¿De verdad Estaba hablándole Shun A UNA chica con amabilidad y sinceridad? Tenia que saber de quien se trataba.

Shun me miro.

-Que tal si tú les dices.-Rodó los ojos.

Shun me tiro el teléfono y lo agarre una prisa.

--

**Shun Punto de vista**

Espero que esto funcione. CREO QUE Después de que vencimos un naga nos acercamos más, Empezamos a salir y nos ha ido bien desde entonces. Siento mariposas en mi estomago cada vez que se acerca, me volví dulce, tartamudeó hasta a veces. Me pregunto ¿Por qué a ella le gustara alguien como yo? Pero su forma de ser siempre fue algo que me atraía de ella. Me llevo un nuevos lugares y la amo por eso.

- ¡Alice! - Escuche gritar un Dan

-Ya era hora idiota, ¿que pensaste Quién era? ¿Tú mamá? - Dije con sarcasmo.

Si, Alice es mi chica Y será Así hasta que ella lo DECIDA.

**************************************************** *****************************

**Notas finales:**

**Gracias de Corazón a todas Aquellas personas que leyeron y ojala y me dejen Revisión de la ONU.**

**Agradecimiento Especial A xxhikaxx: gracias!! Sin tu ayuda y apoyo Quizá nunca me hubiera animado a publicar esto. Me ha ayudado mucho tomando en cuenta que ni sabia como regístrame jajaja!!**

**Como ya saben quedan INVITADOS A leer mis historias, espero pronto escribir una historia mía!! **

**Se despide de ustedes:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
